Life With Vocaloids
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: Drabbles focusing on the friendship between Luka, Miku and IA. LukaxLen, MikuxKaito and Gakupoxhishand. Other vocaloids make appearances too, but mostly focused on Miku, Luka and IA. Enjoy!
1. Behind the Scenes of Ifudodo

**Hi hello yes, so. This is a series of random maybe connected drabbles. There is a LOOOng backstory to these that I could explain. But I'm not gonna. So here's some plotty points. Aria (IA), Miku and Luka are best friends. Luka is dating Len, Miku's dating Kaito, and Aria is single but possibly married to her laptop. So enjoy, and I present to you ****Behind The Scenes at 'Pomp and Circumstance'**

* * *

"No. No. NO." Luka protested, holding up the skimpy pink outfit. "No way in hell I am wearing this."

"Luka! C'mon just go with it! Gakupo will throw a hissy fit if you don't!" Miku told Luka, holding her own blue costume up to her chest.

"I'm personally a fan of them. Lets me flaunt my curvessssss" Aria half-sang, causing the other Vocaloids to roll their eyes.

* * *

"Gakupo, I really don't think Rin should be doing this! She's too young!" Miku protested to Gakupo.

"Mhmm right yeah okay CAN I GET A CLEAN UP ON SET5, A MALE DANCER SPILLED HIS LIQUID!" He screamed into his headset, flipped his long blowy purple hair and stormed away.

* * *

''Toki ni ha kandarishite  
Itami wo oboesasete  
Afureru ekitai de  
Yogoshite yo- DON'T TOUCH MY BOOB!" Luka screamed, intterupting the music.

"CUT!" Gakupo screamed, storming over to Luka.

"Luka, hun, please, just pretend it's Len touching your boob. We have a deadline!" He told her, and she just rolled her eyes. But secretly, she was imagining Len touching her boob. And man, it felt good.

* * *

"NONONONONONONONONONO**NONONONOOO**" Aria screamed at her phone. Gumi tentatively walked over to Aria to see what was wrong, as Miku was shooting and Luka was doing who knows what with Len.

"Aria... What's wrong?" She asked, testing the waters.

"MY FRIGGIN' OTP ISN'T CANON YET!" She screamed, causing some other Vocaloids to stare.

"NOOoOOooOOoooooOoo!"

* * *

"Yeah one minute let me get my hair stuff from the closet!" Miku told Rin, and opened the closet door to see Luka and Len in a loving embrace.

"Oh guys shit- I'm- oh- god- okay- bye!"

* * *

"I'm single, ready to mingle, flaunting my body cuz I'm a hottie!" Aria sang, swaying her hips and strutting around set, eliciting stares from the male vocaloids on set.

* * *

**So hope someone out there liked it! I'll be back with more soon hoperfully! See ya!**

**~Aria **


	2. At the BEACH

**Author's Note:** Yay. 'Nother chapter. This takes place at the beach. Cause beaches are cool. Some jokes you may not get until the next chapter or so…. Sorry! So enjoy the chapter! This takes place after the last chapter. I guess. Just read.

* * *

"LUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAA!" Aria screamed, and Luka moped out of the bathroom.

"I hate this." She groaned, gesturing to the skimpy monokini she was wearing.

"Len will LOVE it."

* * *

"Miku, WHAT are you wearing!?" Luka screamed, staring at Miku.

"A bikini." Miku stated matter-of-factly.

"Those are SHELLS. You are wearing three shells and some string."

* * *

"NONONONONONONNONONN**ONONOONNONOOONONONO,**" Aria screamed into her cellphone, "I wanted the **PINK** one to** LUKA's** room! The blue sparkly one goes to** KAITO!**"

* * *

"I'm single, ready to mingle, flaunting my body cause I'm a hottie!" Aria sang, strutting down the beach in the pomp and circumstance swimsuit that she stole from Gakupo, who creepily had it in his room.

* * *

Aria waltzed into the corndog shop, singing something along the lines of_ hashitanai shizuku ni mamireteru_ when she saw Luka and Len.

"OH MY LORDY-NO-OH0-AHHA-OOPS-BYe!" She screamed and left, but not before grabbing a corndog from the shelves. Corndogs always came first, even when you see your best friend 'doing the do' in a corndog shop.

* * *

"Miku… Is that Gakupo?" Kaito whispered to her, pointing in the general direction of the purple haired man dancing around the beach, singing something intelligible.

"What is he SINGING?" Miku asked, trying to figure out what he was singing.

"My heart will go on." Aria told them, walking up to them idly munching on a corndog.

* * *

"EEEEEEEeeEEEVRY NIGHT IN MY DREAMS I SEE YOOOOUUUUUUU I FEEEEEEL YOUUU!" Gakapo sang to the small crowd gathering by him. He was about to start on the next line when Aria ran up to him and grabbed his purple ponytail.

"That's enough. BYE!" She screamed to the crowd, dragging him away.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Luka, pleeeeease?" Len begged and Luka shook her head,

"No. I am NOT recreating Ifudodo with you."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review. Next up is probably the journey to "Gokapoo's house of Dil-noes," in which the Pink sparkly Luka joke will be explained. BYE!


End file.
